Burning
by Mister Dim
Summary: Rhonda Wellington keep on her heart feelings about her schoolmate,Helga Pataki.After found a cursed charm,she must understand what are this feelings,or will have a terrible end!


**Burning Feeling**

Feelings are strange things. People might not understand them, but they are there nonetheless. And when they are not fully understood, generate uneasiness. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd was a victim of it, and the reason was her classmate, Helga Pataki.  
Helga was the youngest daughter of the family Pataki, perhaps the wealthiest merchants of Hillwood. His mansion was surrounded by high walls and had a large garden, always very well cared for by a large team of servants. Her father Robert was a very competitive man and his wife Miriam, a woman of amiable temper, although half absent-minded. Spread rumors that she drank more than suitable. The couple also had another daughter, Olga, who somehow was the source of the torments of Helga.

Eleven years older that the younger sister, Olga was for parents, the "perfect daughter" beautiful, intelligent and polite. Know as horseback riding, painting beautiful pictures and was a skilled pianist. His mother Miriam, proudly displayed in the main hall of the mansion of the family, the extensive gallery of Olga had won trophies in various competitions. To complete, Olga had graduated as an art teacher, and taught an important college. Her husband was a senior government official in Washington, and the couple already had two children.  
All this was reason for parents to Helga endless comparisons between the two, with Helga always in a subordinate position. For parents, Helga did not play piano as well as his sister and not riding so well, and know how to paint bad. There were rumors that many times, the discussions heated up a family without someone would appease the spirits, because, besides its social position, Robert Pataki was a large muscular man, whose impressive size. Unlikely all that, it´s good modes left to be desired, though no one had enough courage to tell this to him face to face.

In turn, Rhonda's life was quite different. Her favorite activities criticize the people that no use cool clothes(At last, by her point of view)and buy lots of shoes and dresses, who held four big wardrobes. She also had several beautiful jewelry Bucket for his father, was almost as rich as the Pataki, although the two-story house the family was not particularly great or friends luxurious. As Brooke (Her mother) said she would press the more daughter get a boyfriend, because I was passing of the time .But she refused to do so when the child refused anything. Until the harassment of Thaddeus, a boy who worked in the bookstore of his father, and described by many as a "library rat ".

A bit strange perhaps, but honest and hard-working. Rhonda repelled him as if he had the plague, which caused some more poisonous comments:" It seems she wants to be ... or auntie who does not like boys! " Brooke vehemently rejected of that such insinuations: her "little Rhonda" was perfect, and she would never force her to do something they wanted.  
The girl thought that was great. So she could devote all their favorite activities: matching shoes and dresses, picking on colleagues who did not dress well (At least from her point of view it), select people who could or could not attend her parties and especially, try to brighten the Helga´s life.  
Between the two had an almost symbiotic relationship: If the friend was happy, she rejoiced. And when Helga came slaughtered School Santa Esther, where both were studying, Rhonda hurry to know why. Had he succeeded in making the other feel better, came home walking on air. But when failed ,she felt the most wretched of people. The most distressing these occasions, was the fact that she did not know why this happened. (" What's wrong with me? "- she asked herself.) She didn´t not know the answer.

That day, Helga gets visibly upset in the classroom. During recess, Rhonda sat beside her friend, and sought to know the reason for that sadness. "Dad was happy because my sister Olga, are visiting us with her newest son, that´s a boy one month said that persuaded her husband to christen with the Pataki surname, to our family keep going. "

" And why this sadness? "

" Because just then to dad remembered that I still do not a boyfriend, adding that if I still single to a graduation ceremony, he will send me to a convent.!"Rhonda is shocked to hear that and holding the hands of her friend, said looking into her eyes:" Your father is very gross! Do not take the gravely know I like you just the way it is! "Helga smiles and kisses his colleague on the cheek, saying:" Thank you for saying this, Rhonda! "The girl hair black beams, and your happiness is not only higher because feels that her friend was still concerned about the threat from of the father.

On the way home, Rhonda continues to wonder about what she could do about that subject. Pass beside a vacant lot, where you see some beautiful blue flowers. This gives you an idea: ("I'll get them for Helga! She'll love it!") When you get closer to the flowers, she realizes that at some point in the past, a house must have existed there in the past because the grounds under her feet were coated with white tiles in the center, sunflowers.

The floor was cracked in several places, where various plants sprouted, one of the plants of flowers that caught her attention. When you harvest them, seeing something in a crack next: a lovely oval brooch with silver borders and a wine-colored stone about the size of a walnut. I was a little dirty dirt, but she takes it anyway, and leaves.  
Back home, she goes to the bathroom. Fill a small jar with water, which puts the flowers brooch. Next, wash and go to the room where you put the jar with the flowers on the bedside table. This way they would remain fresh until the next day, when bids to Helga, along with the brooch. Decides to examine it more closely and it goes to the window, where the turns against the light, looking for any cracks or defects.

It is then seen to arise in the middle a strange figure formed by a set of lines: two of them crossed to form an X, whose bottom was much higher than the top, with lines forming a small triangle pointing downward, which served as support to another line, this was in horizontal. A vertical line in the middle of the triangle and beyond the line horizontal position symbol starts to increase rapidly in size, as an engraving on the door of a wagon train that was making reverse. So, the pic is as big as her. ("What's going on? I don´t understand!").

Nadine, the maid of the Lloyds who was sweeping the hallway at that moment, you hear a noise and seeing Rhonda fall to the ground. Runs until it tries to revive her, but couldn´t do nothing .Scared, and very worried, it will call the boss. Meanwhile the brooch, which had escaped the Rhonda's hands as she passed out, rolls the windowsill and falls to the floor beside of the house. Sunshine makes it shine and with it the jewel attracts the attention of a crow that catches it with the beak, leading with him to decorate the nest.  
Rhonda looks around and realizes he is no longer in the attic of his house. Around him, there was only a plain gray, with dead trees here and there. Before her, a huge mountain with a high port such as a church. And in the center, the same symbol she had seen before in shining on the brooch. She not know, was before the Blair Witch, a magical symbol used by medieval alchemists. How that to make the scenario even more sinister, the door was flanked by large braziers, where green flames burned.

.Something it seemed to draw closer and when the door comes open. She enters. Inside, more braziers with green flames along a sloping hallway down, and coming to the end of it, sees a huge hall and sitting on a chair with high back and curved arms, was a woman with long light brown hair, wearing a yellow dress, look to her and says: "Hello! I am Cynthia Snell. I wanna see whether you will pass my test, or find a miserable end!"

After being called by Nadine, Rhonda's father arrives and puts it on the bed, where the maid and the mother to arrange. The couple was confused and perplexed. Until a few hours before his daughter was healthy. However, now she was lay prostrate in bed, burning with fever.  
"What you say makes no sense!" - Rhonda says, startled. "It seems that still did not realize the severity of your problem! But it does not matter. Do I have a very effective method to remedy that! "Cynthia raised his arms and two red circles of light shine around their hands. A rectangular shape emerges from the ground, causing Rhonda to fall back into a kind of altar, from which spring bronze shackles, they close around her wrists and ankles. Forced to look up, Rhonda sees a huge brass pendulum whose sharp edge wide as a wagon wheel, made her look like an ax blade. A mechanism starts working with a sinister clatter, the pendulum begins to swing, getting lower with every movement. Rhonda cannot believe they're seeing. "Is this some kind of nightmare! - Says to herself - Just can be! "  
Brooke sits in a chair, hastily brought to the bedside, putting gauze pads soaked in her daughter's forehead, to try to download it from the fever. Nadine had been sent to the hospital clinician to call the doctor Stieglitz, the family doctor. Until he arrived, she could only apply the bandages, and pray.  
In the strange place where Rhonda was watching the movement of the pendulum huge and sinister, while Cynthia by his side, walking slowly around her, making his narrative: "I married a guy whose name does not matter anymore. Not like him that much, but all my relatives said it was a catch, and I wanted to please everyone so I just yielding. The passing of time has not brought about the love, just the boredom of a life together that had no meaning. I could no children Tues Then one day I left home to catch a train and embark on a spiritual retreat. But a mechanical failure led to the postponement of the trip the next day.

At home, I made a terrible discovery: my husband was cheating on me! And even worse, with my own sister! I could hear them through the door of our room and unlock it slowly I could see them enjoying themselves like animals in heat! I waited until they end up falling asleep due to exhaustion. Then I went to the kitchen, where I took an ax to cut meat, and applied them to the due penalty for their sin. When I finished, there was blood all in bed, walls, ceiling, and myself. It was ... Beautiful "- Cynthia notes, stopping to join hands and turn their eyes up, a look of reverie in the face. "YOU ARE CRAZY! - Rhonda exclaims, horrified by that account.  
In the fourth, Rhonda's parents to see if the bed shaking, mumbling incoherent words. The only increases the affliction of both. "Oh my Lord! - Brooke exclaims, What's going on with our daughter? And why the doctor is taking so long to arrive? "Bucket did not know the answer. And on the outside of the house, get a heavy storm.

"Mad? - say Cynthia. No, I was just blind! Never realized I was married to a scoundrel, and that my sister, we all thought was a good girl, in fact nothing but a whore! However, I never could convince other people that. So as not to end up on the gallows, I dropped the ax on the floor, and returned to the kitchen, where I got that pin you found. It had been a gift from my unfaithful husband, who bought a gypsy. I played it in a closet and then stabbed a knife in the chest. That was forty years ago. But I rather go to heaven or hell did I get in this place where I find myself ever since. Testing people who come here "Fear Rhonda increases not only due to the expression of serenity on the face of murderous suicide, but also by the increasing proximity of the huge and deadly pendulum. She jumps in an attempt to escape those handcuffs. But she fails

Bucket had left the room with the bowl to empty it and clean water for more. He tried to appear calm so as to reassure his wife, though his grief and nervousness were also as big as hers. The storm, marked by thunder and lightning, it did not help at this point.  
"Want to escape? -Cynthia asks, leaning over her - Well, here's a tip: All you have to do is wake up! "" I'M AWAKE! "- Rhonda screams. "No, you're not! In fact, never been! You're doing like me, during the six years of my marriage: is a sleepwalker, moving from one place to another, blind and deaf to what happens around them and also for inside you "" I. .. I do not understand "" It is better to understand, because your time is running out! "- Cynthia says as retreats, giving a strange grin. And since sitting in the chair, she gets to enjoy the macabre spectacle.

Nadine back, but alone. And to get to the room, did not bring good news: "There was a big disaster at the railway station with the locomotive 25! Drymon hospital doctors are overloaded with work, caring for the wounded! The doctor Stieglitz said that will come as soon as possible! He said we have to wait. "The Lloyd shocked by this news, but to conform. Could do nothing except continue to take care of her daughter best, and pray!  
In the strange dimension where he was, Rhonda continued to try to get away from that deadly trap, before it was too late. And it is during these attempts she makes an unexpected discovery: she was in pain! In dreams, you cannot experience things like hunger, heat, cold or pain. However, as she struggled, she could feel an intense pain in the wrists and ankles. Looking with more attention, she see the blood flowing and more importantly, I could feel the heat of the vital liquid wetting her skin. The pendulum approached each again, causing a displacement of air that blew her hair and also blew the sweat from his face, causing more discomfort. Rhonda feel the despair growing Of that situation definitely wasn´t a dream!

For Lloyd, the time spent with annoying slowness. Brooke prays, while Nadine is still wet compresses to apply them on the forehead of Rhonda and Bucket rises to look out the window, twisting to get the cart to see the doctor arriving. Bucket felt a terrible and had a profound distress. However, he should be brave and support his wife.

For Rhonda, the world was summed up by huge pendulum increasingly close to his waist, cut it in half. Each time the device was deadly to the side, Rhonda see Cynthia, who with her right arm leaning on a chair arm and forefinger on the mouth, savoring delighted in her misery. But that's when Rhonda begins to ignore it as if insane woman did not exist, because looking at the surface of polished brass, bright as gold, the only daughter of Lloyd begins to glimpse the face of Helga Pataki.

So, Bucket finally sees the doctor to get the doctor´s cart, pulled by Elsie, a brown mare. Rainwater running down the rubber white cover. From it, skip the doctor, holding the hat, runs toward the door of Lloyd. "Honey, the doctor came" - he says to the wife. Brooke rises, full of hope, saying: "Thank God!" And with her husband, leaves the room saying to Nadine, "Stay here!"  
It was only thirty centimeters for the pendulum to reach Rhonda. Unperturbed, Cynthia says, "Meeting that challenge, and receive a wonderful gift, and you can keep your memories and feelings. Everything that makes you what it is. Fail and you'll find one so infamous, elusive "Desperate, Rhonda says," I cannot break these chains! You have to give me a clue! "

" And why would I tell you something you already know? You just have to hash out what is locked inside of you! "The distance between the pendulum and Rhonda had been reduced to eight inches. The huge blade seemed to be moving in slow motion. Suddenly, and incredible clarity, Rhonda look at metal surface. She see Helga pictures showing a deep anguish at the thought of never seeing the friend ,she examining best their own feelings, she realizes that the bonds that united to Helga went far beyond an ordinary friendship. Any it was the terrible end that waits, she could not leave quietly, though his only witness was the ghost of an insane killer woman, maybe you laugh to hear that confession. And with all her might, scream: "HELGA PATAKI! I LOVE YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

On her bed, Rhonda also yells the same words. But Nadine did not hear them because at the same time, bursts a mighty thunder, strong enough to shake the house of Lloyd from top to down. Scary, Nadine closes your eyes and covers your ears so you do not hear a single syllable, even standing beside the bed.  
Far from the human world, into the underground cavern, Cynthia gets up from his chair and raises his arms saying, "Congratulations! You finally woke up! "The pendulum stops and starts to spin, turning it into a cloud of points of light that goes up, acquiring a while your body forms an arc in the air.  
Nadine rises scared to see Rhonda-eyed, the massive body arched as if huge invisible hands had seized, and were trying to break she in half. The door opened, and Dr. Lloyd Sleights also contemplate that strange and horrible spectacle, which lasts only seconds before Rhonda relax and fall back on the doctor and the couple go until near of the bed. When are near enough, all has another surprise, also shared by Nadine: Rhonda was smiling! But by holding the wrist, Sleights not feel a pulse. He does not need to say anything, because by observing his face, the Lloyd perceive what had happens. Brooke embraces her husband and starts to cry loudly.

Without have nothing else to do, just cross Sleights Rhonda hands on his chest, covering with the blanket. All them down to the room where he says: "Please receive my condolences! I add that because of the disaster at the station, the city morgue overloaded. Only tomorrow is the funeral home staff can come look for the body of your daughter. And again, I'm so sorry! "  
Bucket makes a nod, as part of the doctor, surprised and sad. His relations with Lloyd were long time ago. He even cares Rhonda from when the girl still wore diapers. However, the fate he had preached that cruel trick: see Lloyd's daughter die before his eyes, struck by a bad unknown, before he could do anything to help her. Asks yourself what would cause that smile on the face of Rhonda. Enter in the cart, saying to him: ("Only the Lord knows what killed that misfortune girl! But at least seem that on her final moments, look like she has found peace! ")  
When the storm passes, it is night. The moonlight shines through the window, illuminating the bed Rhonda. That's when something amazing happens: the girl uncrosses hands and wake up, stretches, yawning. She knew that well that was no longer alive. Not dead either. Out of bed and look at yourself to her. Go until the door, where put the ears listen her mother crying, saying: "My Rhonda! My perfect little Rhonda! She's gone forever!" The girl felt a deep anguish, but I knew I could do nothing to remedy the situation. Resigned, she starts walking around the room, silent as a cat. Open the wardrobes one by one, examine the dresses and shoes, choose your favorite models and putting them on the bed. Next, take two large suitcases, which choose everything carefully.

Put on her best pair of shoes and your dress sexier, grape color with high collar and three quarters sleeves, with a great neckline that exposed much of her big boobs. So, she then opens the window. A cool breeze blows at her face. Holding her bags, she climbs in windowsill. The distance of ten foots to the ground and nearly twenty to the alley side, immersed in shadows. Rhonda jumps, graceful as a gazelle and touch the floor, do it with the lightness of a feather. Knowing that had to act fast, before that the news of her death and subsequent disappearance spread by Hilltown. She begins to run.

Instinctively, she walks the streets and alleys darker, going from one shade to another with incredible speed. On the way, crosses vagabonds, beggars, thieves and murderers, victims . A waiting to see most of them neither goes past. Some few perceive the corner of his eye like a fleeting shadow, but when they were trying to find out what they comes, it is already are gone away. From her, Rhonda ignores them. She also wanted his first was with no ordinary villain, or the streets bitch, but then they were targets to be think about them later, their first time must very special. A be with someone very person she loved most in the world. Her loved one. And after conceded that feeling for her, felt a great joy, which could never express in words.  
Arriving at the mansion Pataki, it goes beyond the walls with a unique, beautiful and perfect jump. Put the bags in the ground. The distance between the mansion and residence of Lloyd Pataki was three miles, she had walked in just four minutes, carrying two suitcases that weighed forty pounds. She together leaves them in a dark place where they could not be seen by anyone on the house. Wasn´t breathless or tired, but I felt a terrible thirst. Go to a side door, which rings the bell.  
On her room , the German maid of the Pataki stands still sleepy and will suit. When Rhonda sees, is surprised by several causes. The first was the late hour because the room had seen pass by the big grandfather clock that had already been 10:10 P.M. And second, low-cut dress used by the girl. ( "How can she be wearing something on that night so cold?" - question for herself) The only child of Lloyd tells him curtly: "I want to talk with Helga! Now!" Inge is shocked not only has the imperative toned of voice but with a glance from the eyes at the only daughter of Lloyd. She feel like would stare at a wild beast. Almost pissing of fear, she gathers the strength to say: "Yes, I'll call her right now!"  
On the way to Helga's room, the poor maid manages to reconstructing, restoring calm. When forwarding the message, see the surprise on the eyes of the youngest daughter of her masters. Helga down the spiral staircase goes to the door, where he sees a beautiful Rhonda with hands on hips, the other says,:"And then, it will not to invite me in?" Even feeling a chill down your spine, Helga says:" Bring it! "And with those two words , Helga Pataki seals her fate.

Rhonda saddle himself claims to be thirsty, and asks for a bottle of rum, her favorite drink kind. Helga drink makes some snide comments, but ends up taking her friend to the huge underground cellar of the mansion Pataki, who had the best drink of the city. There, first Rhonda empties a bottle of excellent rum, but that does nothing . So the only liquid she drinks really able to quench her thirst: the Helga´s warm blood. A hot then let it bite the other and while this will drink the blood greedily she laughs, making for a grim satisfaction. For by that act, Helga joins forever into the dark world of the undeads. And this way, they could enjoy a love, which will challenge the limits of the time.


End file.
